O Anjo e a Succubus
by TharaRae
Summary: Quinn é um anjo, Rachel uma succubus. Será que o amor pode sobreviver com as duas em lados opostos na guerra entre céu e inferno?  FaBerry / UA / Femslash
1. Reencontro

Ela olhava pro bar sem realmente prestar atenção a nada. Era um local como outro qualquer. Havia bêbados gritando suas conquistas fantasiosas. Mulheres dançando e se oferecendo pra homens que as tratariam como deusas durante a noite e como lixo no primeiro raiar do dia. A música alta era sentida apenas pelas vibrações que a batida sincronizada liberava. Quinn não via ou ouvia qualquer coisa. Ela estava em completo estão de suspensão até que a porta do bar abriu mostrando quem ela tanto esperara.

A morena entrou e atraiu a atenção de todos. Os homens a despiam com os olhos. As mulheres a invejavam e esquadrinhavam seu corpo em busca de um único defeito que as fizesse sentir um pouco melhor. Mas era uma procura ingrata. Ali elas jamais encontrariam nada além da perfeição. Mesmo o nariz, que muitos chamariam de grande, parecia perfeito no rosto de boca carnuda e olhos expressivos.

A morena foi até o bar onde várias pessoas se amontoavam tentando fazer seus pedidos. Ela disse numa voz baixa o que queria e em pouco segundo seu Dry Martini já estava a sua frente. Ela virou-se com sua bebida na mão e sentou numa mesa no canto. Seus olhos percorreram o bar, provavelmente tentando encontrar uma nova vitima, até que seu olhar caiu sobre Quinn. Ela levantou o copo em sinal de reconhecimento e sorriu. Foi um sorriso sexy, como se ela soubesse exatamente o que sua presença fazia com a loira. Quinn estava errada, ela pensou que a morena não sabia que ela estava ali. Mas agora, vendo aquele sorriso, ela percebeu que a morena soube o tempo todo de sua presença. A morena provavelmente estava brincando com ela. Vendo as reações que provocava na loira enquanto entrava. Isso deixou Quinn furiosa. Como essa succubus ousava brincar com ela assim? Ela era um anjo. Um verdadeiro soldado dos céus. Levantando-se decidida, foi até a mesa onde a morena estava.

— Posso sentar? — perguntou puxando a cadeira.

— Esse é um país livre — a morena respondeu sem olhar-la. Seus olhos ainda digitalizavam o ambiente, mas as duas sabiam que ela já havia encontrado o que procurava.

Quinn puxou a cadeira em um ângulo que lhe permitia assistir o corpo da morena e sentou. O anjo esperou até a succubus olhar pra ela, mas Rachel continuou observando o movimento do bar até que decidiu que já tinha feito Quinn esperar o bastante. Ela deixou seus olhos caírem sobre a loira. A morena conseguiu parar um ofegar no último segundo. Ela havia esquecido o quanto a anjo é linda.

— Eu gosto do seu cabelo mais curto. Fica sexy — a succubus falou sorrindo. Quinn deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo corpo da morena. O vestido vermelho curto abraçava seu corpo em todos os lugares certos. O decote era como um convite para o verdadeiro paraíso. O céu onde Quinn nasceu parecia um deserto seco perto dos prazeres que aquele decote prometia. Se ela ao menos pudesse tocá-la sem que a morena deixasse de existir.

Quinn não respondeu ao comentário e a morena não esperava realmente por uma resposta. As duas ficaram num campeonato de encarar até que um cara robusto, claramente embriagado, veio tropeçando até elas. Seus amigos olhavam pra ele e sorriam, mas ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter chegado até aqui.

— Oi, posso pagar uma bebida pra você? — ele perguntou tentando realmente difícil olhar pro rosto de Rachel, não pros seus seios. Quinn sentiu vontade de sorrir. Esse pobre coitado não tinha ideia no que estava se metendo.

— Qual o seu nome querido? — Rachel perguntou sorrindo. Ele demorou alguns segundos pra parar de olhar pra ela embasbacado e responder.

— Adam.

— Olá, Adam! — Rachel cumprimentou sinalizando pra que ele sentasse. Quando ele o fez, Rachel se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido — Eu sei que você deve estar muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter aceitado o desafio dos seus amigos e vindo até aqui falar com essa mulher intimidantemente sexy — Quinn revirou os olhos pro comentário. Trezentos anos e a morena não havia mudado nada. Continuava arrogante como sempre. Tudo bem que o que ela dizia é verdade, mas ainda assim. — Contudo as apostas aqui são altas demais pra você, querido.

— Ah você é uma... — ele começou nervoso — Tudo bem, eu posso pagar — Quinn teve vontade de sorrir, mas Rachel nem mesmo piscou um olho diante do comentário. Não era a primeira vez que alguém cometia esse engano — quanto você cobra?

— O preço não é muito alto — ela respondeu se aproximando ainda mais dele — Eu só quero sua alma — Rachel falou com uma voz rouca, olhando em seus olhos — Dê-me sua alma e eu vou montar você a galopes tão fortes que você vai achar que seu pau faz parte de mim. Eu vou fazer você estourar como um champanhe, querido.

O pobre rapaz veio ali mesmo só de ouvir o que a morena dizia. Quinn achou que já era hora de intervir, ou o infeliz acabaria aceitando a oferta. Ela não podia deixar um humano, ainda que fosse um tão idiota, perder sua alma diante dela. Ela ainda era um anjo depois de tudo.

— Hey — ela chamou a atenção do rapaz. Quando ele a encarou ficou completamente perdido nos olhos hazel da loira — Você vai até os seus amigos se despedir. Depois vai sair e chamar um táxi pra te levar direto pra casa. Que é onde você vai ficar e dormir até amanhã quando acordar com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Entendeu? — ele assentiu totalmente hipnotizado e foi até os amigos andando como um zumbi. Rachel revirou os olhos e encarou o anjo.

— Você sabe que isso não é justo. Eu estava numa barganha honesta aqui e você simplesmente hipnotizou o cara. Vocês lá de cima não são todos pendurados nesse negócio de livre arbítrio? — a morena perguntou tomando um gole de sua bebida.

— Barganha honesta? Você hipnotizou o cara tanto quanto eu. Só usou métodos diferentes — o anjo respondeu encostando contra a cadeira.

— Ei, não é culpa minha que humanos se deixem guiar pela luxuria como marionetes — Rachel se defendeu — Mas vamos esquecer isso, tenho certeza que você não me caçou até aqui pra falar de meus métodos de trabalho — Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha pra palavra "caçou" e olhou como se não tivesse noção do que a morena estava falando — Por favor, você achou mesmo que eu não saberia de você "perguntando" de mim por aí? — Rachel fez aspas em perguntando com as mãos. Quinn sorriu. Ela sentia falta da dramaticidade da succubus a sua frente. — o submundo é o meu domínio e a escoria de lá me idolatra. Esse é um lugar onde o todo poderoso anjo não é nada.

— Sério?— Quinn perguntou com um sorriso de escárnio — Pois os seus adoradores não resistiram tanto a minha... conversa.

— Eu nunca disse que eles eram leais — Rachel disse se aproximando da loira sem tocá-la.

Quinn ficou incomodada com a proximidade. A necessidade de deixar as mãos correrem pela pele da morena provocava uma dor quase física no anjo — Eu sei que está com você. — a loira afirmou cortando o papo furado e indo direto aos negócios. Era melhor sair dali antes que ela fizesse algo que se arrependeria por toda a eternidade. Mas primeiro ela precisava cumprir com seus deveres.

— Eu não faço idéia do que você esta falando — a succubus respondeu desinteressada.

— Rachel, não me obrigue a fazer algo que eu não quero — o anjo falou projetando uma aura ameaçadora.

— Quinn, você esteve muito tempo fora do jogo. As regras mudaram, bebê. Eu agora sou um dos grandes jogadores.

— Você entrou pro Esquadrão Silvestre? — Quinn perguntou admirada. Rachel assentiu — mas como? O grupo está fechado a mais de dois mil anos.

— Eu só precisei abrir uma vaga — Rachel sorriu com a lembrança.

— Quem?

—Harmony.

— Foi você? — Quinn agora estava realmente impressionada. Mesmo no céu todos ouviram falar do que aconteceu com Harmony. Aquele foi um dia de comemoração.

— Pode apostar — Rachel assegurou presunçosa. Mas a sensação logo passou. Ela sentiu nefilins se aproximando e percebeu que estava na hora de partir — Desculpe, mas eu preciso ir — a morena falou se levantado — A propósito, estou torcendo por você — a succubus falou antes de partir.

Quinn ficou olhando tão distraidamente a morena sair que não se deu conta que estava sendo cercada. Só quando a porta bateu atrás da succubus que ela pegou o movimento pelo canto do olho e percebeu a situação em que estava. "Malditos nefilins", o anjo pensou antes de pegar e arremessar contra a parede o primeiro deles que se jogou sobre ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Nesta fic, Nefilins são híbridos nascidos da copulação entre anjos caídos (demônios) e mulheres mortais. Eles possuem aparência humana, podem viver por séculos e tem grande força.**

— Malditos nefilins! — Quinn repetiu ao sair do bar enfrentando o vento gélido da noite. Eles não poderiam ter aparecido em pior hora. Ela estava tão perto de alcançar seu objetivo e encerrar mais uma missão com sucesso. Mas eles tinham que se mostrar justo agora. Quinn não podia sequer entende-los. Nefilins estão sempre declarando seu ódio eterno pelos anjos, em especial aqueles que os procriaram, mas é só você matar seus progenitores e eles vêm atrás de você querendo vingança. Num dia normal ela não teria se importado, eles podem ser fortes e em grandes números são difíceis de derrotar, mas ela é Quinn Fabray e meia dúzia desses infelizes nunca será páreo para ela.

Agora o anjo precisava procurar Rachel novamente. Ela tinha certeza que a morena não voltaria aquele bar tão cedo. E se a succubus decidisse sumir, Quinn teria muito trabalho para encontra-la. Só havia uma criatura na cidade que poderia dar ao anjo a localização exata de Rachel ainda essa noite. A loira não queria ter de recorrer a _Ela_, mas essa era a única saída. Quinn odiava ter que pedir favores.

O anjo se dirigiu ao local onde sabia que poderia encontra-la. Chegou e entrou direto sem ser barrada pelos seguranças. Ela podia ouvir as pessoas na fila do lado de fora gritando maldições. Quinn seguiu direto para a área vip, _Ela_ só poderia estar lá. Ainda que não fosse a proprietária do lugar, ela ainda estaria na área vip.

Enquanto caminhava, o anjo se perguntava por que as pessoas gostam tanto de lugares como esse. Ela nunca entendeu o fascínio dos mortais por esse tipo de ambiente. A música é de péssima qualidade e muito alta, como eles poderiam manter uma conversa decente? Além disso, o cheiro de suor e bebida é insuportável. E você simplesmente não pode usar o banheiro (não que ela tenha essa necessidade) sem tropeçar em um casal fazendo sexo. Então, Quinn realmente não entendia por que esse tipo de lugar faz tanto sucesso.

Quando chegou a área vip, o anjo não demorou muito para avistá-la. _Ela_ sempre foi boa em se fazer o centro das atenções. Estava lá, rodeada por outras criaturas da noite, e com sua companheira loira sentada em seu colo.

— Lopez — o anjo disse como forma de cumprimento.

— Fabray — Santana respondeu, não parecendo nem um pouco surpresa.

As outras criaturas mexeram-se inquietas. É claro que eles sabiam quem é Quinn. E era mais do que natural ficarem com medo em sua presença. O anjo deixou um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso puxar no canto de seus lábios ao perceber seu efeito sobre eles.

— Vejo que você ainda se mistura com a escória de sempre — Quinn escarneceu. O anjo percebeu o olhar magoado no rosto da companheira de Santana. Dificilmente a loira sabia o significado de "escória", mas ela com certeza pegou o sentimento de que era uma coisa ruim — É claro que eu não me referia a você, Brittany. — o anjo acrescentou e viu um sorriso brilhante nascer no rosto da loira. Como uma vampira poderia parecer tão inocente é algo que Quinn nunca vai entender. Durante muito tempo o anjo odiou a loira por fazer Santana cair, mas hoje ela já conseguia olhar para as duas sem sentir vontade de apresentar Brittany à morte final.

Santana e Quinn eram parcerias no trabalho celeste. Elas lutaram lado a lado em muitas batalhas. Uma completava a outra. Enquanto Quinn era calculista e fria, Santana era impulsiva e apaixonada. Quando trabalhavam juntas, todos comentava como elas pareciam uma máquina bem ajustada. Foi assim até o dia em que Santana conheceu a vampira loira. Depois disso as coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Não foi realmente uma surpresa quando Santana comunicou a Quinn sua decisão, mas isso não impediu o anjo de tentar fazer a amiga a mudar de ideia. Essa foi a primeira batalha que Quinn perdeu em milênios. Santana caiu e se tornou um demônio.

— Eu preciso falar com você, Lopez — vendo que ninguém se retirava, Quinn acrescentou — a sós.

Os "amigos" de Santana não perceberam que essa era a sua deixa para sair— Bem, o que vocês estão esperando pra se retirar? Um convite formal? — o demônio perguntou. É claro que depois da declaração todos começaram a se levantar e partir rapidamente, deixando as três sozinhas. Brittany e Santana nunca se separam.

— Você já deve saber por que estou aqui.

— Sim. Eu ouvi algo sobre sua busca — Santana falou com indiferença fingida.

— Paremos com os jogos. Você sabe muito bem onde e com quem está o que procuro. Nada acontece em sua cidade sem o seu conhecimento.

O antigo ser celestial deu um sorriso presunçoso — Massagear meu ego não vai me levar a te ajudar, Quinn. Mas reconheço que é um bom começo. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam, o que tem pra me oferecer?

Quinn já imaginava que em algum momento essa pergunta surgiria. Ela tomou isso como um bom sinal. As coisas estavam indo como o previsto, o que significa que logo ela teria o que buscava. — Que tal eu permitir que você e sua pequena vampira continuem existindo?

O primeiro impulso de Santana era atacar. As duas teriam uma boa briga, mas ambas sabiam que no final a loira venceria. Felizmente pra morena, a presença de Brittany a acalmava. Com a companheira a seu lado ela aprendeu a controlar melhor o seu mau gênio e analisar a situação antes de agir. Santana sabia que tinha a melhor mão, ela não iria cair no blefe da outra. Foi Quinn quem a procurou, é ela quem precisa de ajuda.

— Ameaças não te deixaram mais perto do seu objetivo, Fabray — o demônio falou com uma calma que surpreendeu o anjo. Quinn esperava uma explosão à la Santana Lopez. Brittany sorriu contra o pescoço da companheira — É assim que as coisas vão ser — a morena continuou — eu vou te dar o que você veio buscar e em troca você ficará me devendo um favor.

O anjo não gostou da proposta. Dever favores a um demônio nunca é uma boa ideia, ainda mais quando se trata de Santana Lopez. A morena já era um demônio mesmo quando era um anjo, se é que isso faz sentido.

— Desde que não seja algo considerado traição ao meu lado — a loira respondeu. Ambas sabiam que é tanto quanto Quinn podia ceder, e parecia bom o bastante para Santana, então o demônio concordou.

Santana fez sinal para uma garçonete pedindo papel e caneta, no que foi prontamente atendida. Escreveu algo e jogou sobre a mesa. Quinn pegou o papel e viu que era um endereço.

— É o endereço do prédio onde ela vive — o demônio esclareceu. O anjo assentiu e levantou para sair.

— Tenha cuidado, Quinn — o anjo parou ao ouvir as palavras de Brittany. Foi a primeira vez que a vampira se dirigiu diretamente a ela. Curiosa, Quinn voltou sua atenção para a loira.

— Não se preocupe, Brittany. O levarei para ser destruído, imediatamente — enfatizou.

— Eu não me referia ao medalhão — a loira disse olhando pra Quinn de um jeito que só ela conseguia. Quinn sentia como se estivesse sendo esquadrinhada, como se a vampira pudesse vê-la no mais profundo de seu ser. O anjo se mexeu incomodada — Ela sabe que você está chegando. Ela passou por aqui mais cedo e disse a Santana que você viria por ela.

— Brittany — Santana repreendeu a vampira.

— O que Santy? — a loira perguntou sem se deixar incomodar — é a verdade.

— Sim, mas nós não temos nada a ver com isso — a morena respondeu.

— Quinn é sua melhor amiga, e eu gosto de Rachel, ela é quente. Eu não quero ver as duas se destruindo.

— Vocês sabem que eu ainda estou aqui, certo? — o anjo perguntou, revoltada. Como essas duas ousavam falar dela com se ela não estivesse presente?

— Desculpe, Quinn. — Brittany pediu — A propósito, você ficou sexy com o cabelo mais curto.

"Deve ser verdade, já são duas só hoje", uma parte do anjo pensou. — Uhm... obrigada? —falou meio atordoada com a mudança súbita de assunto.

— Quando você precisar falar com alguém, venha até nós — a vampira ofereceu. Quinn ficou um pouco desconfortável. Anjos são conhecidos por seu orgulho. Fosse qualquer outro e ela teria feito esse pobre coitado se sentir a mais insignificante das criaturas. Mas sendo Brittany, ela tentou relevar — Santana pode ajudar. Ela entende pelo que você está passando.

— Brittany — Santana advertiu e dessa vez a loira ouviu. Mesmo Brittany podia reconhecer que estava forçando demais.

Quinn deu um breve aceno de despedidas e se retirou, mas não antes de ouvir Santana gritando por cima da música: "Você me deve um favor, Fabray".

O anjo saiu do Clube e caminhou até um beco escuro. Depois de se assegurar que não havia ninguém por perto, ela retirou o sobretudo negro, deixando suas asas livres. Quinn esticou ambas ao máximo e em seguida se lançou para o céu de Nova York.

Ao mesmo tempo, no terraço de um prédio no centro, Rachel assistia aos transeuntes. "Tão pequenos correndo de um lado para outro com suas vidas insignificantes", a morena pensava. A cidade parecia tão pacifica. Uma forte rajada de ar acompanhada por um farfalhar de asas chegou a seus ouvidos, vindo de algum ponto às suas costas. Sem virar-se, a succubus teve certeza de que Quinn havia acabado de chegar e pousara próximo a ela.

Quinn avistou o terraço do prédio que procurava. Ela pôde diferenciar a figura de uma mulher pequena. O anjo parou a alguns metros da morena. Quinn acompanhava quase hipnotizada o movimento dos longos cabelos negros tremulando ao sabor do vento.

— Uhm — Quinn deixou escapar de seus lábios quando o vento trouxe o perfume da sucubus até ela. Uma fragrância exótica, embriagadora, afrodisíaca. "Por que o vento tem o direito de deslizar entre seus cabelos e conquistar seus pulmões, roçar seus lábios, aspirar sua pele e apertar seu corpo contra ele próprio?", eram os pensamentos invejosos que assaltavam o anjo.

O som fez Rachel virar-se e encarar a loira. E foi a vez da succubus soltar um ofegar. Quinn parecia tão bonita, tão etérea, tão delicada, com esse olhar cativante e essa tez branca perfeita, com o cabelo dourado voando emoldurando seu rosto.

— Rachel... — Quinn falou em um sussurro de adoração.

— Quinn... — Rachel respondeu no mesmo tom.


End file.
